Spider-Man (2000 Video Game)
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Spider-Man is a 2000 action/adventure video game that was developed by Neversoft and published by Activision for the PlayStation. The game was later ported to the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64. Plot While attending a scientific demonstration hosted by the supposedly reformed Dr. Otto Octavius, Peter Parker witnesses the appearance of a Spider-Man imposter who steals Doctor Octavius' experiment. Eddie Brock mistakes this for the real Spider-Man and tries to take pictures, but his camera is shattered by the Spider-Man imposter. Angry, Brock worries that J. Jonah Jameson will fire him from his new job at the Daily Bugle; all of his rage causes the Venom symbiote to surface, and he swears revenge. Everyone present at the demonstration believes that Spider-Man took the experiment, causing the police to begin a manhunt for Spider-Man. Spider-Man is told by Black Cat that the Jade Syndicate is robbing a bank and have taken hostages. After foiling the bank robbery, Spider-Man fights Scorpion in order to keep him from killing J. Jonah Jameson. After defeating Scorpion, Spider-Man is forced to flee from the police. Spider-Man encounters Daredevil, who questions Spider-Man but is eventually convinced of his innocence, then states that he will spread the word about Spider-Man's innocence. Immediately after Daredevil leaves, Spider-Man is ambushed by a police chopper and is chased across the city. Upon ditching the helicopter, Spider-Man reunites with Black Cat, who alerts him to two new problems: Rhino is attacking a power plant and Venom has kidnapped Mary Jane Watson in order to lure Spider-Man. Spider-Man defeats Rhino at the power plant, but Black Cat is injured and kidnapped by unknown parties posing as paramedics. Human Torch encounters him, but Spider-Man cannot locate Venom until the villain appears and leads Spider-Man on an elaborate chase into the sewer. Spider-Man comes across the imprisoned Lizard, who explains that Venom has locked him up and taken control of his lizard men, but points him in the direction of Venom's lair, where he is keeping Mary Jane. After battling Venom and rescuing Mary Jane, Spider-Man convinces Venom that someone has framed him and that they have deliberately been turned against each other. To make amends, Venomdecides to aid Spider-Man in clearing his name, and they head for the Daily Bugle's office to search through Jameson's files for clues of the imposter's identity. During the search, however, Venom senses the presence of Carnage, his symbiote offspring, and leaves to find him and keep him away from Spider-Man, who deals with an infestation of symbiotes thrughout the building. He finally locates the identity of the Spider-Man imposter: Mysterio. After being defeated by Spider-Man, Mysterio reveals that his bosses plan to infest New York with symbiotes, and that the fog that blankets the city acts as a beacon for the symbiotes that will prepare the citizens for symbiosis. Mysterio's information leads Spider-Man to a warehouse that hides an enormous underground base in which the symbiotes that are cloned from Carnage's symbiote are being manufactured. Spider-Man learns that Mysterio was right when he runs into the Punisher at Warehouse 65. With the Punisher's hep, Spider-Man finds a path leading into an undersea base. After rescuing Black Cat, Spider-Man discovers that the mastermind behind the plan is actually Otto Octavius himself, aided by Carnage. Taking up his Doctor Octopus persona once again, he explains that he faked his reform and is planning to rule the new world by bonding everyone on Earth with a symbiote, and kill those who oppose him. As Venom appears and takes on Carnage, Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus, who is protected behind a force field but still defeated, Carnage knocks Venom out cold, forcing Spider-Man to fight the symbiote himself. He manages to defeat Carnage with sonics, but the Carnage symbiote fuses with Doctor Octopus to produce an enormous, out-of-control monster, called "Monster Ock." After a long chase, Monster Ock accidentally destroys the base, and Spider-Man barley escapes to the surface with the unconscious Doctor Octopus, where he is rescued by Captain America, who was called by Black Cat and Venom, while the Carnage symbiote escapes. In the epilogue, Spider-Man is shown playing cards with Captain America, Daredevil and the Punisher, while Black Cat and the Human Torch are dancing. In prison, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion and a Jade Syndicate thug are also playing cards as Doctor Octopus is banging his head on the cell bars. Scorpion openly mocks them from failing to defeat Spider-Man despite all working together. Alternative costumes Various costumes can be used by putting in cheat codes and each suit has it's own unique ability. *'Spider-Man 2099: '''Enhanced strength *'Symbiote Spider-Man: Unlimited webbing *'Captain Universe: '''Invulnerable, Enhanced strength, Unlimited webbing *'Sidey Unlimited: 'Stealth *'Amazing Bag Man: 'No Spidey Belt *'Quick Change Spidey: 'No Spidey Bely *'Peter Parker: 'No Spidey Belt Cast Other characters *'Ghost Rider: Ghost Rider can briefly be seen riding his motorcycle up the side of a building. *'Namor, the Sub-Mariner' *'Fantastic Four:' The Baxter Building can briefly be seen at the start of the game. *'Green Goblin:' A trove of Green Goblin's weapons can be seen during the helicopter chase. *'Uatu the Watcher:' The Watcher hosts What If? mode, replacing Stan Lee as the narrator. He is voiced by Laurence Fishburne. *'Silver Surfer:' Appears briefly in What If? mode flying past a blimp. *'Mole Man:' When Spider-Man runs into the Human Torch, Human Torch tells Spider-Man that he can't help him stop Doctor Octopus because he and the Fantastic Four have to fight Mole Man. *'Wolverine:' In What If? mode a picture of Wolverine appears on a billboard. Character gallery 57547655.PNG| Spider-Man 67868686.PNG| Spider-Man 2099 65787867.PNG| Symbiote Spider-Man 67586586586.PNG| Captain Universe 758686785.PNG| Sidey Unlimited 6758675878.PNG| Amazing Beg Man 57867867867.PNG| Ben Reilly / Scarlet Spider 56755765.PNG| Quick Change Spidey 5787587575.PNG| Peter Parker 67586567675.PNG| Black Cat 675876867865.PNG| Dr. Otto Octavius 5875876856867.PNG| Eddie Brock 6786786765.PNG| Henchman 568758678678.PNG| Bank Thug 678675867.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 56678585656.PNG| Scorpion 575756.PNG| Daredevil 6786786567.PNG| Policeman 5787586786.PNG| SWAT Cop 67867865658.PNG| Rhino 576867867865.PNG| Human Torch 67867866758.PNG| Venom 686867656.PNG| Lizardman 58667867587.PNG| The Lizard 568678678.PNG| Mary Jane 67865867675.PNG| Symbiote 678687667.PNG| Mysterio 5687586786.PNG| Punisher 67867866.PNG| Doc Ock / Doctor Octopus 56787687667.PNG| Carnage 658678675.PNG| Monster-Ock 234323423.PNG| Captain America 56877556757.PNG| Sub-Mariner 78678678.JPG| Ghost Rider 8970897087908.PNG| Uatu, the Watcher 60789087908790.PNG| Silver Surfer 68978976.PNG| Wolverine Location gallery 8970897089780790.JPG| Baxter Building 89087902334.PNG|A room containing Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs 67986978.PNG| Daily Bugle Comic Collection A number of classic spider-Man comics book covers can be collected through the game. 6586767568.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #1 5754675475.jpeg| Amazing Spider-Man #200 758678678.jpg| Spider-Man: The Death of Captain Stacy 678786786.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #25 678686786.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #20 6786767865.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #16 54765757556.jpeg| Amazing Spider-Man #39 5676575.jpeg| Amazing Spider-Man #400 58757577.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #14 6587586786.jpeg| Amazing Spider-Man #41 565675575.jpeg| Spectacular Spider-Man #42 564756556.jpg| Spectacular Spider-Man #76 67867865.jpg| Secret Wars #8 6786867876.jpg| Spectacular Spider-Man #229 567575657.jpg| Spider-Man #1 58758678678.PNG| Peter Parker Spider-Man #1 658577586786.PNG| Peter Parker Spider-Man #1 67867865586.jpg| Spectacular Spider-Man #158 56755757.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #6 7686786568.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #42 5786786786.jpg| Spider-Man #100 56775757576554.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #50 75876867865.jpeg| Amazing Spider-Man #13 765867867865.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #311 678678686786.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #129 567575.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #15 578678678668.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #2 67867867867.jpg| Spider-Man 2099 #1 678678.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #3 56767867886.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #33 567556576.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man #252 5678768688.jpg| Amazing Fantasy #15 Game covers 5675778678.PNG 5687587686767.PNG 6786967.PNG 56756778.PNG 55723.PNG 5665656.PNG References to popular culture *When Venom tells Spider-Man "Spider-Wuss, come out and play" this a refrence to a famous scene from the 1979 cult fim The Warriors. *In one level where Spider-Man has to chase after Venom, Venom says "Watch that first step, Parker! It's a doozy!", when Spider-Man falls down a flight of stairs. This is a reference to the movie Groundhog Day. *In What If? mode, Scorpion yells "Here's Johnny!" after breaking down the door during his boss battle. This is a reference to the famous line from The Shining. *In the cutscene where Spider-Man meets with the Punisher and finds the secret location of Doc Ock's operation, after Punisher suggests they team up, Spider-Man says "No thanks, Mr. Death Wish." This references the movie Death Wish, which inspired The Punisher's character and concept. *In What If? Mode while Spider-Man is crawling up the side of a building be sees a billboard which says that Captain America will appear on the Jefry Swinger Show. After seeing this Spider-Man shouts Jefry over and over. This is a reference to The Jerry Springer show. Trivia * In the cheats menu, if you enter in curse words, Spider-Man will pop up and change the words into nice words. * Throughout the game, there are billboards on buildings advertising Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. ''Neversoft, this game's developer, also developed the Tony Hawk series. There's even one part in the helicopter chase level where if you climb the Tony Hawk billboard, Spider-Man will mention that he once skated with Tony Hawk. This is actually a reference to Spider-Man being a playable character in ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2." *The reason why there is a "fog" below the buildings is because the developers did not have the technology or time to render an entire city. *A sequel called Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro was released in 2001. Trailer Category:A-Z Category:Video games